1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spectacles having weight bearing cheek rest, and in particular, to the field of spectacles where the user of the spectacles is unable to use the nose to substantially support the spectacles for various reasons, such as the user has recently undergone nose surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, spectacles have been unable to accommodate the situation where a person has a sensitive nose, for various reasons, and is unable to comfortably rest the nose bridge of the spectacles on their nose because the nose bridge usually carries the major weight of the spectacles. Thus, a person with a sensitive nose which is unable to burden the weight of heavy spectacles must refrain from wearing the spectacles. This problem is also extended to the are of shaded glasses as well where a person not requiring corrective spectacles may still have the desire to wear shaded glasses to protect their eyes from bright conditions or obnoxious glare. Accordingly, a person with a sensitive nose has also been unable to wear shaded spectacles.
The prior art spectacles have not addressed this above problem to design spectacles where some, a substantial portion or all of the weight of the spectacles is not supported via a nose rest, but is supported using other means, to permit the person with a sensitive nose to wear corrective glasses or shaded glasses. For example, the prior art teaches makeup spectacles which are designed to permit the wearer requiring corrective lenses to apply makeup to one eye while looking through a corrective lens using the other eye. This system permits the user to apply the makeup while wearing corrective lenses. However, the problem of providing spectacles where some of the weight is not rested on the nose has not been described. Further, the prior art has not provided spectacles for people with sensitive noses.
Thus, it is desirable that spectacles be provided which will allow a person with a sensitive nose to wear the spectacles.
It is also desirable to provide spectacles which instead of applying the weight of the spectacles on the nose for support, apply a substantial portion of the weight of the spectacles to areas other than the nose, such as the area of the cheek.
It is also desirable to provide the above spectacles as unshaded or shaded spectacles.
In addition, it is desirable to minimize the cost of providing the above spectacles by also providing an optional attachment that transfers a substantial portion of the weight of the spectacles from an ordinary pair of spectacles to the attachment which transfers the weight to an area which is different than the nose.